1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gutter cover system and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a gutter cover system with support and installation bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gutter cover systems which shield gutters from above have become quite popular. They prevent debris from accumulating in the gutters and prevent squirrels, birds and other wildlife access to the gutter. This alleviates the need for the occasional physical act of cleaning the gutters.
While previous systems have employed a combination bracket and cover system for providing these advantages, most of those require roof attachments due to lack of support of the cover element.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a gutter cover and bracket system with the advantages and features of the present invention.